A plan that sweetly backfires
by Finny219
Summary: First Fanfic, Alois tries to make a move on an unsuspecting Ciel, but is he really not expecting it? ;  possible smut/lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_(This was made in dedication to what could have been if the world was better, and I know not many people support this pairing, but bear with me seeing as this is my first fan-fic)_

Alois twirls his hair while he leans back in the chair in his study. "Ugh, Claude is so clueless." Alois thinks to himself while he listens to Claude ramble over the phone about his undying love for Sebastian. "Yes Claude, I can hear you just fine...Look, if you love the man so much, why not kill a couple dogs or save a cat...What do you mean 'Why?' Don't you know he loves cats?...No, that does not make him straight." Alois slowly gets more and more frustrated at Claude's worries. "Just listen to me, all right? I order you to save a cat from danger and show it to Sebastian. Then you will be able to do whatever you want to him...Yes, whips and chains are acceptible." Alois blushes as Claude continues to go on about the things he shall do to Sebsation. "Claude! Do not speak of your fantasies to me! Just go out and do them! Just make sure that wherever you do them, it is as far away from Ciel Phantomhive as possible!"

Alois chuckles to himself as he hangs up his phone. "This shall be fun. Today, you become mine, Ciel Phantomhive!"

Alois creeps around in the bushes by Ciel's window. "Yes, I can see it." Alois thinks deviously to himself. "I can see his luscious locks. Here I come, my darling. Just wait for me a little longer." Alois sneaks around the garden and walks straight in the front door. "I swear sometimes, his maid needs to stop being so clumsy. I mean, someone could sneak in if the door is open. I had better fix that so it doesn't happen." He smiles to himself whilst he locks the front door behind him. "It seems there is a party of some sort going on in the opposite side of the mansion. Good. Now I can have a party of my own." He laughs maniacally, then quickly covers his mouth to make sure no one heard him.

_outside Ciel's door_

"Haha yes. He is finally mine!" Alois proclaims to himself as he watches Ciel sleeping peacefully at his desk chair. Alois slips inside the room, locking this door behind him as well. "I think I sould have my fun right about now." Just as Alois moves over to Ciel, he is suddenly handcuffed from behind. "Hey, whats going on here! This isn't funny!" Ciel opens his eyes. "Oh you're here. I had expected you might come. You see, I was alerted to your presence ever since Claude came over with a rescued cat. I wasn't fooled, but it seems Sebastian was. The poor fool fell for that trick. I don't see why he fancies cats so much. Now why would you do something like that, dear Alois?" Alois chuckles. "No way I'm telling you." Ciel takes out a whip and hits Alois' hand with it. "What position are you in to talk to me that way?" Ciel glares at Alois. "Nevermind. My patience runs thin. You can have him to yourself."

Alois turns around, but not fast enough to avoid getting grabbed by Finny. "Hey, what are you doing you mongrel! Get off of me. Ciel, stop your servant!" "Don't worry, master Alois. I only mean to make you well." Finny licks the blood running off of the cut made by Ciel's whip, then proceeds to suck on Alois' finger. "This servant of yours is very frisky Ciel. Get him off of me now!" Alois roars in defiance. Ciel laughs menacingly. "And why should I? He seems to be having fun. He is very stricken with you, you know." Alois glances at the boy who is now staring lustfully at him. "Well, he is energetic, I'll give him that. But why would someone like me stoop to his level?" Alois tries to get out of the cuffs with no success. "Oh!" Finny proclaims. "I'm sorry, are the cuffs I put on too tight? Here you go." Finny breaks the cuffs and tosses them out the window. "Is that more comfortable for you?" Alois takes a step back, surveying Finny. "Do I really have to?" Finny questions to Ciel. "I want him, but not like this. He's too cute to do something like that with."

Alois blushes immediately at what was just said. "Me, cute? You must be mistaken." Finny blushes as he blurts his next sentence out. "No, I am most certainly not. You're more than that. You're funny, and intelligent, and I love how you chase after master Ciel like a child. It makes you that much more adorable. It makes you that much more you, and I love you. More than anyone, even Grell."

Alois is taken aback by this statement. Did Finny just confess his love for him? And what the hell was with the Grell thing? But none of that mattered. All those thoughts were wiped away in the face of the sudden reality that maybe Finny was not as bad as he seemed. Sure, he was popular with the villagers, but thats cause they don't realize what a dolt he is. He is everything Alois hated. "Such a sunshiny, stupid, exciting hunk of a...wait...What the hell just crossed my mind? There is no way the great Alois Trancey could go anywhere near that mutt." But just as Alois thought this, another thought took its place. "Maybe he won't be so bad after all. I think I can have fun with this one instead." Neither of them noticing that Ciel has left the room long ago, Alois advances on Finny. "So you have a thing for me do you?" Finny turns bright red and nods. "I see. Well, I can't let a poor boy like you who has gone through so much trouble leave empty handed."

Alois plants a big kiss on Finny's lips, enjoying the surprised look that crossed Finny's eyes before the both of them realized just how supple each other's lips were. Alois pulls away for breath and goes right back in, enjoying the feel of Finny's lips passionately brushing against his, their breath sweetly mingling together, and the feel of Finny's arms around his body, pulling him in for more, the smell of him after his long day's work, along with his confession was just too much to bear. Finny pulls away, bright red after his first kiss ever, and notices that Alois is just as red. Finny kisses Alois again, loving how sweet his lips taste and the feel of his body against Finny's, loving how adorable Alois sounds after they break away and Alois is panting for breath. "Like a cute little puppy." Finny thinks to himself. After the two break away a third time, they both have to stop and catch their breath.

They start to go in for a fourth kiss when Finny does something unexpected. Alois leans in but Finny is going too far down, and Alois lets out a squeak when Finny gently kisses his neck, brushing his lips back and forth across it and kissing all over it. The feel is too much to take, and eventually, Alois starts letting out a few light moans. After deciding he has had enough embarassment, Alois moves Finny back a step and kisses him with more force than before. The two enjoy their kiss so much, they don't even notice when the both of them start opening their mouths a little more, allowing each other's tongues to do a dance for dominance in their mouths. By this point they are both burning with passion and are very well aware of each other's erections, though both do the best to hide it. Alois pulls Finny aside, pulls their bodies together, slightly enjoying Finny's embarassment at the feel of their sacred places touching, and whispers in his ear with a wink, "What would you do if I told you I wanted you?" Finny blushes, wrapping his arms around Alois and staring into his eyes, those glowing orbs of beauty that Finny couldn't help but losing himself in. "They look like entire universes, the way they sparkle." Finny thought to himself. He whispers back as he lays Alois down on Ciel's desk, admiring his body and his cute expression, "I would say that I want you too."

_End of Chapter One. Sorry, but it seemed more fun leaving it off at a cliffhanger like this. I'll do Chapter Two when I've got the time. Leave critiques and ideas you want me to do please. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

(_Chp two is here. Of course, only a few number care v.v but it is for those people that I continue writing. I'll have more installments upon request)_

Alois took a long look at Finny, trying to discern his emotions and figure out if he was lying. "Why would you like me?" Alois thought to himself as he tried desperately to place the answer in with the rest of the puzzle. But no matter how hard he thought, Alois couldn't find any answer that would work. He was good looking sure, but thats no reason to fall in love. When Alois finally gave up, forcing himself back into reality, he found Finny still staring at him, waiting for his okay.

Finny sat there and stared, wondering when Alois was ever going to say anything. He felt wrong, positioning himself like this. "What if he doesn't want this? What if I'm not good enough for him. I'm just a gardener. What charms could I possibly have that would win him over?" Finny thought to himself with all the thoughts of lust still churning in his head.

Alois brought Finny back to reality with a quick kiss on the lips. "You just confessed to me didn't you?" Alois asked Finny. "Well why don't you take responsibility for it. Show me you truly love me." Finny blushed a deep and bright red. Was Alois asking him to do indecent things? "Well I guess that is what I came here to do, so what do I have to lose? Oh but maybe he won't like it or I'm just not good enough." Finny attacked himself with constant conflicting emotions, leaving Alois dumbstruck.

"Fine, you dummy." Alois said, once again bringing Finny back to his senses. "I guess I'll just have to do this myself." After the initial shock of being confessed to wore off, Alois is back to his domineering self. "And you thought you could dominate me?" Alois pushed Finny off of him and leaned in close enough to where their lips were just a hair's breadth away. "You're not good enough to dominate me. Just sit back and enjoy the wonderful treat you're about to get, servant scum."

Alois ran his hands up Finny's body, enjoying how muscular the drugs from his childhood made him. "Oh yes, I'll have fun with you." Alois smirked and flung Finny's shirt off, admiring his body only for a second, then like a pro started nibbling on the tip of Finny's nipple while slowly snaking his hand down to what he really wanted to play with. "Oh?" Alois grinned at Finny. "Is this all it takes to make you hard? You're so weak, its pathetic." Alois slowly licked his way down Finny's body, making sure to lick him in all the right places, and enjoyed how excited he was making Finny. The boy was blushing rather prettily, and it was turning Alois on, how cute he looked, not that he would ever admit it.

Alois took off Finny's hat, wondering why the hell he wears that stupid thing indoors, and then proceeded to the really fun part. He barely managed to wriggle Finny's shorts off before he was assaulted with multiple thoughts. Apparently, the strength serum was intended for everything about Finny, and his dick was no exception. "Ugh, I swear, everything about you is pathetic." Alois complained to Finny. Like hell Alois was going to let Finny have the satisfaction of knowing he was bigger than Claude. "You better enjoy the service you're getting."

Alois slowly began to lick Finny's member, running his tongue up the shaft and swirling it on the tip, keeping himself composed while secretly barely able to keep his own dick in his pants. Finny tried to keep himself composed, but ended up letting out a few moans and blushing the whole time. "Its not fair when hes being that cute." Alois thought to himself. "Well he has held out well so far. I guess it's time to take this up a notch." Alois looked up at Finny and slowly started pushing Finny's dick in his mouth, coiling his tongue around it and making sure to lick at every single inch of it, loving the cute moans Finny was making since he couldn't hold his voice in any longer. "Ish phat all oove ot" Alois said while continuing to suck Finny off. Then Alois had a devious idea. He smirked at Finny and sucked harder, pushing his dick all the way down Alois' throat and licking up all his precum to ensure that Finny's attention was completely focused on his front before gently pushing a finger into Finny's ass, reveling in the surprised, yet lewd look that crossed Finny's face.

All Finny could think was how good this felt. Nothing else mattered at the moment. He wanted so badly to cum, but he held back, wanting to feel Alois for a little while longer. Then he felt something in his ass, and lost it. He wanted to feel more of Alois' body, wanted to push himself deeper in Alois' throat so that way he could feel more of him, but most of all, he wanted Alois to take him, and he wanted it now. All he could voice was a meek "Please." Interrupted by moans and gasps of pleasure.

Alois understood his message immediately. He realized Finny was about to cum and he didn't want that. His whole body ached with desire, and there was no way Finny was about to get off without him. He slowly pulled off of Finny's dick and then licked the finger he had in Finny's ass earlier. It didn't calm him down. In fact, it made him worse. Now all he wanted to do was make Finny pay for making him feel so horny, and he made this evidently clear. Alois pushed Finny down, took his own clothes off and got on top of him, shoving his own dick into Finny's mouth. Alois loved this feeling, getting to have his own way with someone. Before, Claude would always take the lead, but this...This is something Alois might be addicted to. "No wonder Claude does it so much, it feels amazing!" Alois thought to himself while he grabbed the back of Finny's head and forced his way down to the back of his throat. "So this is what it feels like to have your dick sucked." Alois couldn't even help, nor did he try, to keep in his moans. He took Finny's head and fucked his mouth nonstop. He felt himself start swelling, and knew he had to stop, but he just couldn't. The sensation of Finny's tongue running across his dick was too much to take, and the back of his throat was so bumpy, it felt too good to waste. He pulled Finny's head closer, shoving his own dick all the way in to the base. "You better drink it all up, you hear?" Alois said to Finny." Or else you'll have to clean it all up and I won't give you any more." Finny nodded and so Alois stopped holding back and let himself go, letting the hot semen flow out of him and rush its way into Finny's mouth, then moaned loudly once Finny started swallowing while he still came, feeling his dick being pulled deeper by the action.

He couldn't control himself anymore. That teary-eyed expression Finny was giving him while he swallowed his cum made Alois perk right back up. He couldn't control himself any more and he immediately pushed himself inside of Finny, moaning as he felt himself enter another person for the first time.

Finny gasped in pain and slight pleasure as he felt Alois enter his body, but the pain was over rather quickly. How could he be hurting, when the one he loved was finally one with him. Finny finally had Alois right where he wanted him, and because of that wrapped his legs around Alois, giving him the okay to keep moving.

Alois didn't need Finny's okay. He just wanted to feel good. Finny's ass and completely submissive behavior were just means to an end. "A rather amazing end." Alois thought while he slowly started moving inside Finny. He was way too damn tight. "Don't tell me this is his first." Alois thought as Finny slowly started to look less is pain and more like a dog in heat. "Well if thats so, I'll make sure its great." With this one decision, Alois grabbed Finny's hips and rammed his dick deep inside, moaning and panting with lust from Finny's ass squeezing on him so tightly. "It almost feels like it will never let me go. I want more. I want so much more."

Finny pulled Alois even deeper and pulled his body close too, licking his ear and rubbing his nipples, trying to hold himself back as he felt his precum leak out and onto his body. "Oh, so good!" Finny tried to moan out, but the only thing that came out was a series of indicernable moans. "It feels like his dick is pulling my ass out, it feels so good. I never want this to stop. Not ever." Finny started nibbling on Alois' ear now as he felt Alois move faster, pushing his dick far back and moving it with much more force as he got used to the motions. It was twitching now, he could feel it inside of him, ready to burst.

Alois' mind went blank. From the sex, to the biting of his ear, to the playing with his nipples, Finny was doing a better job than he was given credit for, and it was too much to take. He wanted something to play with badly, and upon seeing Finny's dick leaking precum all over himself, tried to go down to suck it, but could only reach the tip. "At least it's something," Alois thought while he voraciously sucked on Finny's dick and ravaged him harder. He felt himself twitching inside Finny, and at the same time felt Finny pulsing in his mouth. He knew they were both about to cum, but trying to make the best of it, he forced himself to bend more, pushing Finny all the way inside his mouth and in turn, forcing his dick to go even farther inside Finny.

Then both of their minds were lost. The only feeling they knew or thought or that even existed was pleasure. Finny could feel Alois' hot seed pouring inside him, could feel it coming in waves in his body, filling him up with its sweet heat, defiling his body and ultimately possessing it. Alois felt Finny's cum rushing in his mouth, he tried to take it all but there was just too much and some of it ended up pouring back on Finny's dick.

"Aww what a waste." Alois said in a pouty voice to a completely lost Finny, who was lying on his back panting for breath. Alois started sucking on Finny's dick, licking up all of his sweet cum, making sure not a drop went untasted and swallowed. After he was finished, Finny was rock hard again, and as tireed as he was, it made Alois' asshole twitch with anticipation. Alois climbed on top of Finny and grabbed Finny's cock, enjoying the feel of his best muscle with his hand, and positioned it just against his ass, where he began to tease Finny by rubbing the tip against it. "So whos up for round two?" Alois winked at Finny.

_And I think thats it for that. I'm sure this is finished, but of anyone wants me to continue writing, I can try any ideas you want me to do._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chp 3 is here. Sorry for the wait. Lots of stuff going on right now and I'm also thinking of making a new fanfic to write along with this one._

Alois held Finny in his hand so easily he laughed inwardly at the thought. "Its as if he is my little puppet, and all I have to do is pull his strings." Finny stared in anticipation, eagerly awaiting the moment when he could finally feel what it was like to penetrate the one he loved; his eyes stared at Alois, pleading for him to let Finny inside. Of course, as much as he didn't show it, there was no way Alois was going to refuse that teary-eyed face. Besides, he wanted this just as much as Finny did, so he lowered himself onto Finny, wincing in pain as he forced himself to go all the way down, while Finny started to look more and more like he was in heaven.

The happiness was very short lived though. See, this was Finny's first time ever being inside of someone and well...he had a short fuse. Alois had just finished pushing himself all the way down on Finny when Finny exploded inside of him, lost in his own lust filled world while his cum poured in waves inside of Alois, most of it coming back because it couldn't fit. Alois was slightly unhappy, but hey; its not like this couldn't be worked with. He had a new toy, and like any other kid with a new toy, he wanted to play with it until it broke. Unfortunately, he was brought into reality rather forcefully by an unlucky Mei Rin, who was merely trying to deliver her master some tea since Sebastian was out and about.

Mei Rin stood there, stammering, her poor little heart beating too fast for words. She walked into the room, after knocking and hearing no reply, only to witness the Earl Trancy having sexual intercourse with Finny. Her heart beat faster and faster from the nervousness and the last thing she recalled seeing before blacking out was the Earl Trancy smiling at her before continuing his fun.

Mei Rin woke up feeling groggy, holding her head from the pain. After a few seconds, she leapt out of bed, suddenly remembering what she had seen...wait...bed? She looked around. This room was completely unfamiliar to her, though it was almost as nice as a guest room in her own manor. Of course, she told herself, nothing is quite as nice as a room at the Phantomhive Estate. But who brought her here, and for what purpose? She left her room, amazed that the door was unlocked, and quietly crept around the manor, which it must have been considering how enormous it was, looking for whoever had taken her away. A few minutes later, she heard noises on the other side of the wall. She crept around to the door, putting her ear against it, and started listening: "...don't understand! I need her to get what I want! She is a necessary pawn in this game of mine, and there is no way in hell I am going back there until I've made her mine." Mei Rin almost choked after hearing those words. Was the speaker talking about her? And not going back where? She put her ear back up against the door, and distictly heard two voices, one of which was definitely an older male, the other...well...she was still deciding the gender on that one, but it was the latter she heard complaining the most. "Of course, young master, I set her in your chambers, though you must be careful what you say. You wouldn't want her knowing your plan to take over the Phantomhive Estate and turn everyone there into your personal toys, now would you?" "Of course not, you hopeless butler. If I told Mei Rin that, how would she ever comply to my demands. I must be careful and take this one step at a time. She can't know my intentions." Claude smirked. "Then perhaps you should have checked to make sure her room was locked, cause it seems we have a little mouse about."

Mei Rin gasped, and ran away from the door. They must have figured out she was there, and someone has to warn the master of their intentions. She ran harder, trying to ignore the pounding footsteps behind her as her breath got more and more ragged from all the running. She turned the corner and saw the front door, with no one else in sight. Perfect! just a few more feet and she was home...free?

Alois rounded the corner a few feet behind, standing dazed as he watched his newest prey tumble down the stairs. Good thing the only one running away so far was the klutz. He called back the way he came, "Claude! Put her back in my chambers, and make sure she can't get away this time! You always have to do things the hard way, don't you?"

Mei Rin woke up again, feeling more dazed than ever. It wasn't so often that she passed out more than once a day. Then again, how many days has it ben since she was taken captive? She wasn't too hungry so it can't have been long. She tried to get up, and soon realized that she was in a chair, bound with ropes. Of course. I guess I had that one coming. But where is Sebastian, who should come to my rescue, and sweep me off my feet, so we can get married? "Oh Sebastian." Mei Rin sighed to herself. "And where do you get off thinking about him when you have me right here?" Mei Rin jumped...well, at least she did the closed thing she could do to jumping since she was tied up. She turned to the side and saw the Earl Trancy sitting comfortably in his bed, watching her while he tossed what looked like a bottle of perfume from hand to hand.

He got up, still watching her, walking closer and closer until he was face to face with her. "So, you planned on ratting me out to your little master did you?" Mei Rin gasped. So it was you who planned on taking over our manor?" "Close, my dear Sherlock, but not quite. You see, I am rather bored with life so far, and if I get too bored, I will be...disposed of. So, in order to make things interesting, I have decided to turn everyone in the Phantomhive Estate into my own, personal sex slaves. Sounds fun, don't you think?" Mei Rin spat in Alois' face. "You sick, twisted fiend!" you'll never get away with it!" Alois wiped the spit off his face and gagged her with a handkerchief from a nearby drawer. "Spare me the heroics. You're in no position to argue." He puts the perfume by her face. "Do you know what this is? This, my dear, is something I had my butler make me. You see, he is very stricken with your dear Sebastian, and has tried to make him fall in love numerous ways. One way, was this. This, my dear, is a potent aphrodesiac. One spray and all your troubles go away. Oh don't glare at me so. You'll hurt my poor little heart. After all, I plan on making you very very happy.

Alois smirked, enjoying the look on Mei Rin's face, which was somewhere between fury and the wrath of hell, and he chickled. "Don't worry dear, this won't hurt a bit. Well, not for me anyways." and with that, he sprayed Mei Rin in the face with the potion, then stood back to wait for it to settle, chuckling to himself as he watched its effects take place.

_And thats all for chapter 3. I've already got a solid idea for chapter four, but I'm not writing it yet, so if anyone wants to give their thoughts and ideas, I'm all ears...not literally though. That'd be really odd if I was just a bunch of ears *shivers* that'd be gross. Well, see you later :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long. I've been having drama issues and those are always bleh. But Now chp four is finally out and so yeah...BE WARNED THOUGH, IT MIGHT POSSIBLY MAYBE DOES INCLUDE RAPE so if you don't condone that stuff I suggest you leave now...but if you've been reading this and have been enjoying it, you're probably sick and twisted too _^_^

Mei Rin glared at Alois with all the hatred she could muster. She absolutely hated his guts. Not only does he wish to completely throw her workplace into disarray, but he even has the nerve to hold her captive? And now he sprays her with some sex spray? As if that would ever work. There is no way in hell she would even come close to thinking he was attractive, with his stuck up, childish attitude and his gorgeous blue eyes that entrance her and his...Wait...What? "No, there is no way that creep could ever have my thoughts like that. It must just be because I'm tired. Yeah that has to be it."

Running his fingers across her arm, Alois smiles to himself, watching as Mei Rin tries to resist the inevitable. He rather enjoyed watching her struggle. It was humorous, how even when people know they are fucked (quite literally in this case) they still manage to try and fight back like little flies who have no more wings. As Mei Rin continued to glare at him and snarl he undid the handkerchief and took it out of her mouth, then kissed her. She appeared to be in pleasure for a moment, but then Alois felt a sharp sting and pulled away, holding his hand to his lip to catch the blood coming out of it.

"Okay you little wench, I'm through playing games!" Alois was certainly pissed now. Mei Rin had gone too far and it was time to take this game to the next level. "Claude! Get in here and tie her up! I can't do anything if she is in that damn chair!" He licked the blood off his lips as he watched Claude restrain Mei Rin further, tying her hands together against the bedpost, enjoying her winces of pain when the ropes cut into her wrists. "That should be enough Claude. Now get out."

Mei Rin was just about having the worst day of her life. She felt such hatred toward the earl Trancy but at the same time she found herself glancing at those shorts of his that contrasted so well with his pale, silky smooth skin, wanting to rip them off and devour his cock like a beast. She was sick of herself for having such thoughts. It didn't matter if it was because of some potion, that was no excuse. For now though, she was helpless, so the best she could do was hope to make this as uncomfortable for Alois as she possibly could.

Alois couldn't wait anymore and tore her clothes off, running his hands all over her body, loving the disgusted sounds she was making. Little did she know, the more she resisted, the more he was turned on. He took his own clothes off now, rubbing his shaft against her entrance, getting harder as she tried to hide the moans that were coming out. Well at least the aphrodesiac works nicely. That means this'll be loads of fun. With a sneer on his face, Alois entered Mei Rin, not bothering to go slow but instead ramming her through, feeling himself break her hymen and watching the blood come out of her. "So that was your first huh? Then I'll make it one you'll never forget."

He pushed deep inside her and continued to fuck her, heedless of her whimpers and the tears that were running down her cheeks. This felt way too good to stop just cause she doesn't like it. If girls weren't so bitchy, this might want to make him go straight. But for now, they're just tools to be used. Alois leaned forward, licking her ear just to see how disgusted he could make her while he stuck a couple fingers in her ass, gladly listening to her mixed moans of pleasure and pain.

Mei Rin couldn't take much more of this. She was saving this for her darling Sebastian, and the fact that someone else got her before he did shattered the fabric of her world. The only things she was aware of were her tears of despair flooding down the sides of her face and Alois' vulgar dick piercing her insides while he licked her ear. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing her while some disgusting mutt drooled on her. It hurt and was disgusting at the same time. But for some reason, she was enjoying this. She hated it will all her life and yet she could definitely hear herself moaning. If anything, she was more disgusted with herself than with Alois. It doesn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She wasn't innocent and life was irrelevant. If Alois enjoyed bossing her around it was time to show him a thing or two.

Mei Rin tightened up suddenly and Alois felt her walls close in on him, not letting him escape until he couldn't take it anymore and blew his load inside of her. She teasingly shook her ass at him and asked if that was all he had. There was no way Alois was going to take that from her. She seemed tame enough so he untied her hands and flipped her over, pulling on her nipples roughly while he pushed his fingers inside of her, swirling them around and rubbing everywhere, sensing that she was enjoying this more than he was.

He decided to take this a step farther and so Alois tugged on her nipples with both hands, hearing her gasps of pain and then he stuck his tongue inside her, shoving it back and forth and flicking it around, licking up his own cum and her own juices as they both flowed out of her, soon thereafter feeling her pussy lips quiver in pleasure. They were screaming out at him for more and who was he to deny this opportunity.

Of course, Mei Rin had been hoping for this. The fool that Alois was managed to knock her glasses off and she was an entirely different woman now. She wasn't going to take crap from him anymore, no matter how good it felt. Alois spread her legs apart and entered her again, but the moment he did she flipped them over, getting on top and starting bucking her hips into him, grinding her insides against his dick as he twitched inside of her, already about to cum again. Of course, to Alois, this was amazing. Nothing felt quite so good as the inside of a virgin and he was enjoying this too much. He came inside her again, but she wouldn't stop. Mei Rin had Alois by the balls, so to speak, and she wasn't going anywhere. She slammed down harder on him, this time hearing his winces of pain as her pussy rubbed his dick raw. Of course, she couldn't lie, she was enjoying this too. The feel of him scraping across her insides was so good it was almost unbearable. But she didn't want him enjoying this so she grabbed his throat and choked him while she continued riding him. Not enough to kill him but definitely enough to cause him extreme discomfort.

By this point, Alois was definitely not having fun. His member was being rubbed raw and he could barely breathe, but he also loved how rough Mei Rin was. It was really kinky and it turned him on so even though he was in pain, he still managed to cum in her, time and time again as the night wore on, unable to stop her from milking him dry, and of course, he bucked his hips against her as well, rubbing her nipples and clit, feeling her squeeze his cum out while hers flowed over him, drenching him in her love juices.

Finally, he came one last time and then stared with exhausted eyes as a very tired Mei Rin walked out of the manor, covered in his cum and silently crying at what was the worst day of her life, before passing out for the night. His last thought: "Women are scary."

_This makes me sad :/ I now know I am definitely not a fan of this kind of stuff, but it can't all be happy right? That'd be boring :P So if anyone has suggestions as to who they want to be next and situations and all that, by all means, I'll listen :)_


End file.
